


Don't Mess It Up

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Funny, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: A funny fix it smutty one piece starting off at the end of Season 4 episode 5. I heard the song and I couldn't resist! Enjoy! 😈
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Don't Mess It Up

Lucifer was cutting into the apple for his and Eve's apple, "Oof" he said after having accidentally sliced into his finger.

"Careful!" Eve exclaimed, turning over Lucifer's hand she expected to see a deep cut on his finger, but found nothing.

"You're fine." 

Lucifer went back to cutting into the apple, he wanted to make sure they had enough to make the perfect appletini.

Her brows furrowed, she was so confused, earlier he'd been bleeding to death on the nightclub floor and now he had cut into his finger and there was nothing. "What is it with you only getting injured sometimes?"

"Oh I'm only vulnerable when the Detective's around."

What the hell! He said it like it was no big thing. Oh it's fine I might DIE if Chloe's near me but no Biggie!

Lucifer's face lit up as he remembered something that he was sure would please the beautiful dark haired vixen that was Eve, "Oh I totally forgot my snake costume arrived. You are going to LOVE this!" He was running off like an excited little kid wanting to show his friends the latest toy. Did he not get the gravity of what he'd just said?

"Hey Luc!" she shouted in the direction of the bedroom. "Before you show me the costume, I'm feeling hungry, do you think we could order pizza? I'm STARVING, and I think it would go great with our drinks!"

"That sounds lovely! Hang on...ow ...maybe it's best I not try this on just yet. Give me a second." A few minutes later he came down the steps from his bedroom buttoning up his shirt. He took his jacket that was draped over the brown leather sofa and reached inside taking out his cellphone. "Here we are!" he grinned.

Eve directed huge puppy dog eyes downward feigning innocence, "You mind if I order, I'll make sure to get you something extra special." 

He was eager to find out what she had planned, it may be a dessert or a sexy accompaniment to go with her costume. He couldn't wait, "Anything you desire you'll find on my phone."

She slowly walked away, turning for a moment when she got to the stairs, she stared at him seductively, "Don't go anywhere...I'll be back in a minute."

Urgh the anticipation was killing him! The longer it went on however the more impatient the Devil became. "Eve where are you, and did you ring the pizza place in San Diego instead." He slumped back onto the sofa. There was no doubt that Eve was beautiful and sexy but sometimes he wondered whether she was all there.

Suddenly the lift door pinged.

"Finally!...Wait ..Detective what are you doing here?"

Chloe walked over her eyes full of concern, "Eve rang, she said you needed to see me urgently. Are you ok, has something happened with the bullet wound, I'm still not sure how the vulnerable thing works."

Lucifer stood there confused for a moment. _What_ _the_ _Hell_ _was_ _this!?_ It would have been fine if this was some sort of sexy threesome that Eve had miraculously managed to orchestrate but from the look on Chloe's face it couldn't be.

Just then Eve came down the stairs in the white dress she'd worn the first time she'd seen Lucifer in LA. She walked over to Lucifer touching his hand for a moment then looking at them both before walking towards the lift she said, "What you two have is special, don't mess it up."

_ The next day... _

Chloe sat at her desk in the precinct biting her lower lip while she stared at Lucifer hungrily as he spoke to Ella about their latest case. 

Last night when she'd arrived at Lucifer's penthouse after the cryptic phone call from Eve, she didn't know what to expect, her main concern was that Lucifer was OK. It threw her and Lucifer for a loop when they realised what Eve had done. 

They wondered what she was talking about, yes they had a special bond but they were partners!

Lucifer highlighted the fact that even though they were partners that she would never fully accept all that he was, she'd tried to kill him for Pity's sake! 

Chloe yelled at him that she was sorry that Father Kinley had tricked her, manipulated her, she'd jumped on top of him when she thought the bomb would go off in his club! He'd said himself that she was willing to sacrifice herself for him! She'd even come back later but saw that he'd been with Eve so she left.

Of course he'd been confused, why had she left without saying anything to him?

She couldn't think of what to say so she ended up doing the one thing that Lucifer hated...she lied. She said she'd just wanted to make sure that he was OK but after seeing that Eve was looking after him she left.

She could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes knowing what she'd done, he roared at her asking her why she'd lied to him why couldn't she tell him the bloody truth for once!

Her blood boiled and before she knew it she screamed at the top of her lungs, "What do you want me to say that I've been an idiot, that I came over to tell you that I love you! That I can't bear that you could be with anyone  _ but  _ me!"

_ Shit!  _ Her heart was racing as the look in Lucifer's eyes quickly changed from shock to determination as he strode towards her. 

She trembled as he pulled her close to him, their lips smashed together and the flood gates opened, all she could see now were flashes of feverish kissing, ripped clothes, their two bodies perfectly in rhythm and the pure ecstasy of reaching the summit together. He showed and did things to her she never knew existed but jeez _!!!  _ Did she want it now! 

Early this morning she'd made her excuses and gone back to her apartment, luckily it was empty as Dan had agreed to look after Trixie. She tried her best to get some sleep but she just lay there thinking about him. After a couple of hours of that she'd gotten out of bed and got herself some breakfast but as she poured the milk over the cereal she thought of his soft lips on hers, his tongue dancing with hers. She'd ended up with half the milk from the carton on the kitchen worktop. She'd cleaned it all up without eating a spoonful of it. 

She looked at the time in the bottom right corner of her computer screen.  _ 10.15! Dammit they'd only been here 2 hours!! Urgh!? _

She scrunched her eyes shut, pinching her nose.  _ This was so stupid she had work to do!  _

She couldn't help herself, she opened her eyes and couldn't help but focus on his chiseled face, strong arms and magnificent butt. 

She gasped as something jolted her out of her moment.

_ You can't eat,  _

_ You can't sleep, _

_ There's no doubt, _

_ You're in deep _

"Tom! What the Hell man!? Dan shouted at a towering cop with blonde slicked back hair sitting at a desk near to Chloe.

Tom held his hands up apologetically, "Shit sorry guys! My wife got me a new phone and she must have…"

_ One track mind _

_ You can't be saved _

_ Oblivion is all you crave _

Tom frantically pressed on the touchscreen and buttons of his phone, "Let me just...I think I got it.."

_ It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love. _

Finally he got it and put the phone to his ear, "Meaghan...honey you can't just change the ringtone on my phone from the standard one  _ especially  _ to that…" Tom brought the phone closer, lowering his voice, "Yes I know I said that we'd have a "special night" but the case..tell you what i'll try and see whether I can leave early tonight and I'll show you what it means to be "addicted to love". 

_ Right that was it!  _ She pushed herself up from her chair and marched over to him,

"Lucifer I need to talk to you, it's important."

"But Ms Lopez and I…"

" _ Now  _ Lucifer." said glaring at Lucifer.

There was something in her voice which said he had no choice in the matter. "Sorry Ms Lopez you and I will continue this conversation later."

He sighed.  _ Great, what did she think he'd done wrong now! _

Chloe trotted along the precinct her eyes darting around trying to look for the best place to bring Lucifer. Dammit she couldn't wait any longer! She pulled him into one of the interrogation rooms and shut the door behind her.

Lucifer looked around confused at the empty room, "Chloe what is this, why…."

Chloe grabbed him, shoving him hard against the wall slamming her lips into his, forcing his mouth open with her tongue. 

His surprise soon turned to pleasure as the devil moaned, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her closer, before he knew it Chloe was feverishly undoing his shirt buttons.  _ No this wasn’t right!  _

He put his hands on her shoulders as he pulled away from her lips.

“What the Hell Lucifer!?”

“I’m...sorry…” he said breathlessly, “but I don’t think it would be very professional of us to have sex in the workplace.”

“What!?”she shoved him away, “You have got to be kidding me! You’ve stolen drugs from the evidence locker, thrown suspects through window panes and you’re worried about having sex  _ here!” _

“Yes! I’m sure the old me might have found the idea that at any moment someone may catch us rather thrilling but not now. You’re more than a “quickie” in the room in which we interrogate suspects.” He placed his hand carefully on her right cheek “Your colleagues know I have a reputation as a bit of a playboy but you... the last thing I’d want is for them to see you as anything other than the respectable cop you are.”

She laughed awkwardly, no longer able to look into those caring eyes of his.  _ Thank  _ _ God _ _ he didn’t know about Pierce and the evidence locker!  _

“You’re right, thank you Lucifer.”

A cheeky grin grew on the Devil’s face, “As we both  _ obviously  _ want to do the me dance, I think if we go about this correctly we may be able to sneak out unnoticed. We'll meet by my corvette.”

Chloe nodded eagerly.  _ Good, they needed to get wherever they were going fast! _

Chloe went over to the door opening slightly, peeking out to see who was around, once she saw the coast was clear she left and Lucifer followed shortly after. 

By the time Lucifer got to his car, Chloe was already buckled in, tapping her foot against the floor of the car. “There you are!”

“How’d you get here so fast? I only left a couple of minutes after you.” 

Chloe looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with them, “I’m a fast walker.”

Lucifer looked at her incredulously, “Hmmmm...ok. Let’s be off shall we.” 

It wasn’t long until they were on the highway after both agreeing that the best place to do the deed would be Lux. 

The tension was palpable between the both of them. Lucifer stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He knew what an idle hand might do if left to its own devices. 

Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't sit still, whatever speed Lucifer was doing it wasn’t nearly fast enough. The way Lucifer was holding the steering wheel meant she could see the outlines of his muscular arms through his shirt. 

Lucifer chuckled as Chloe stroked his arm from there her hand moved down and she squeezed his hand. He never thought anything like this could have happened, when Chloe had left after seeing his Devil face he thought that was the end, then the thing with Kinley but now….he glanced down, seeing her hand over his. He didn’t think he’d ever been this happy. 

With his eyes firmly back on the road ahead, he felt the detective's hand move from his hand to his knee. His body tingled as her hand slowly slid upward.

“Woh!” The car swerved slightly before Lucifer got control of his corvette again, "Not that I don't _truly_ appreciate your eagerness Detective," he said picking her hand up off the crotch area of his trousers and placing it on her leg, "but now probably isn't the best time to fiddle with my gear stick."

The Devil cleared his throat, still feeling her hand on his leg, "Right Detective let's get this car going a  _ tiny  _ bit faster, shall we." He put the car into fifth gear, Chloe leaning her head on his shoulder as they sped up the highway.


End file.
